


Oneshots from an anxious writer.

by Overly_Unproductive



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overly_Unproductive/pseuds/Overly_Unproductive
Summary: Oneshots about you and the UnderTale character Sans, and his alternate versions.
Relationships: nightmare san/reader
Kudos: 6





	Oneshots from an anxious writer.

**Author's Note:**

> It'll take me a while to post, so please don't worry.

I'm very nervous to post. Give me a few weeks.


End file.
